Analysis of the data collected during the spring of 1977 on the drinking patterns of the rural elderly of Arizona. The analysis will test the significance of the many variables as these serve to describe and predict drinking patterns. Among the variables to be tested are: present and past drinking patterns; socioeconomic status; health status, residency; use of leisure time, etc. The relative effectiveness of methodological variables (type of interview and type of quantity/frequency scale) will be tested.